Tea For Two
by Taossan
Summary: Two trainers go on their journey together, sharing a bond of friendship. At first, it seems like just an average journey. But things in the world of Pokemon don't stay the same forever, now do they? [My First!Fic]


Tea For Two

Prologue ::

* * *

Wild roars came from the crowd of excited trainers and fans as each blow from the stadium's field below hit or missed. The Noctowl was punched down hard by one of the Machamp's arms and did not get back up. Machamp had won out this time, despite the type disadvantage.

The crowd was absolutely hysterical. This was because it was the final Pokemon on each side in the battle of the championship of the Sinoh's Pokemon League. The red corner, the owner of the Machamp, was a good-looking young brunette teen. He was the favorite this year to win the championship, and he had many friends in the crowd. His opponent, a spunky younger blue-haired girl, was very talented and had a lot of skill.

A Pokemon's name was barely heard throughout the stadium as the girl threw out a Pokeball with a blue-flame sticker on it. Out of the device appeared a tall, handsome Infernape in a blast of blue flames, and from the creature roared a strong battle cry.

The audience jeered, as they had seen the same Infernape before when it was entirely crushed by stronger and slower opponents, just like the Machamp before him now. What they didn't know was that this time it was different. The girl and her Pokemon had a new fire burning in their spirits. The girl was confident that the first Pokemon she had ever bonded with would do his best no matter what and strive until the bitter end.

The boy felt the burning passion coming from his opponents. He clenched his fists tightly. He knew that he could win, and he knew that this battle was going to be the toughest bout that he would ever be in. He trusted his gut and he trusted his Pokemon. The thing was that anything could happen.

"And begin!" the referee shouted into his microphone, startling the two trainers, snapping them out of their thoughts.

The girl recovered and got back into her gear first, "Flamethrower!" Raging fire blew from Infernape's mouth after a huge inhale. It came quickly and powerfully and engulfed the Machamp before it could dodge.

"Focus!" the boy ordered, gritting his teeth. His Machamp was standing strong in the fire. Infernape lost its breath, and his trainer quickly ordered a fire punch in an attempt to strike quickly and end it.

"Now, Focus Punch!" The fire punch barely hit before Machamp's fully charged punch hit back straight on.

The crowd roared, thinking it was over. Logic dictated that Machamp's huge strength and Infernape's lack of defence would both be too great. However, spirit was not counted in their assumptions, something Infernape had much of. And Infernape stood up.

The crowd continued their yells and cries, but the two combatants did not seem to hear, focusing on one thing only, the battle before them, where it was winner take all and anyone could win.

"C'mon kid, Fire Blast," the girl said quietly. Her Infernape took in a large breath.

The boy tensed, "Mega Punch!" Machamp reached up two fists and ran towards Infernape, but was too late. Before his punch reached its target, a star of fire blasted Machamp backwards and down onto his knees, doing a humongous amount of damage.

"No..!" the boy cried helplessly as he watched his partner pant and cringe from the burns he was suffering from.

The girl grinned, cocky, "Close Combat, Infernape! Hit him down!" Infernape ran over and started to kick and punch Machamp hard. Machamp took each hit, trying to endure the pain. Infernape gave a final hard hit, sending Machamp flying further despite his huge bulk.

"Yeah!" the girl cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

"Machamp is-" the referee started.

"Wait!" the boy cried, interrupting. Machamp started to move and stood back up. The crowd got much louder, in distress with all the suspense of finding out who would win and would would go home with their tail between their legs.

"What the hell?" the girl was absolutely shocked, and Infernape looked to be just as amazed as his trainer. He quickly got on his guard. "One more hit! Flare Blitz, go!"

Infernape powered itself up with fire like it would with a Flame Wheel but with much more intensity and a hotter fire. It started running like mad at the weakened Machamp.

"Dodge, and then Vital Throw!" the boy roared.

_What? He can't dodge Infernape,_ the girl thought, but Machamp did, or at least half-dodged the attack. He changed his stance slightly off to the side, a perfect distance to grab onto Infernape's arm as he rushed on by. He did this and threw the other Pokemon high up into the air like he was a pillow.

"What!?" the girl stared in surprise.

"Seismic Toss!" Machamp jumped up and grabbed Infernape's leg, and then flung him down back onto the battlefield with all his might. The battle had ended with a crash and bang.

As the dust cleared, it was obvious who had claimed victory. The referee declared, "Infernape is unable to battle, the red corner wins! M-J Angel is our new Sinoh League Champion!"

_Finally, I won. My dream came true,_ M-J thought to himself with a smile. He looked at his opponent who returned her Infernape.

"You need a good rest, kid," she smiled sadly, devoid of hope.

M-J stepped down from his stand and walked to the referee, asking for the microphone. The referee happily gave it to him and gave a small, "Congratulations," and M-J smiled back. He walked over to the girl he had just beaten and wrapped an arm around her and grinned. She looked up surprised.

"Everyone give a big round of applause to Tari Windine for being the strongest and most determined trainer I've ever faced!" Tari blushed at the praise, and even more so as the audience clapped, hollered and yelled for her.

In the crowd on opposite sides of the stadium, two trainers clapped, smiled and laughed along with everyone else. The had both become inspired. Inspired to be the best trainer they could be and the best person they could be. They would use what they've seen and learned over the past few weeks and in the last battle to improve upon their own skills, so that one day, they too could become champions of the Pokemon League.

Little did these two souls know that their destinies were already intertwined with greatness... and one another's.

* * *

A/N: Ah, finally finished my prologue. My first submission to fanfiction!

The first chapter is basically done, I just have to get to it and revise it. I'll have it posted soon.

Please review? Even if it's a crit! I take flames and give them to the poor fire Pokemon that have lost theirs! Flames for Fires!


End file.
